Commonly-assigned European Patent EP 1 738 061 B1 and related U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,651 B2, which are additionally made reference to herein and the contents of both of which are hereby expressly incorporated into the present disclosure, describe a method for designing a turbine and a turbine.